Cursed Beginnings
by Heel Princess
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon is having an affair but how long can she hide her double life? And when it all falls apart will it ever go back to the way it was? Review!stephy2j hunter randy vince brief apperance by candice and linda please review
1. Chapter 1

**For now a one shot review and let me know if you guys want more because im goign to continue to write this story im just not going to post unless its wanted so review review review oh and i've also changed ages and time periods but its my story so meh**

* * *

"What am I doing here?" That seemed to be a question I was asking myself a lot lately. 

I turned the key in the lock. I cried as I heard the click. I knew I couldn't go back now. I was into deep and he was my heroine.

I hated hurting Hunter and I hated hurting my daddy even more. I used to love Hunter or I at least thought it was love.

"_But Daddy." I whined._

"_Control your little brat." I heard a deep voice say. _

_I looked up to meet the brown eyes of the sexiest man I'd ever scene. He had long dirty blonde hair tied back, a little scruff on his face and a tarnished leather jacket. He was the epitome of bad. And bad was what every good girl wanted._

_I was no ordinary girl either I was the billion dollar princess and what I wanted I sure as hell got._

"_I'm not a brat." I said in my snotty tone. I got up and brushed past him._ _"Unless you want me to be that is." I whispered. _

And that's how all this shit got started. I was the typical teenage girl falling for the bad ass. I did what ever I could to get his attention and it was obviously working.

"_The names Hunter." He said smiling as he leaned against the wall._

_Catering was crowded so I didn't want everyone to hear us. _

"_Stephanie Marie McMahon." I said shaking his hand. I made sure no one was looking before I finished with "At your service" and a wink._

So that was it Hunter and me got physical. I'll never forget the day Daddy found out.

"Oh Hunter." I cried. The closet was tiny and cramped but he needed it and I couldn't say no.

"_Steph baby your so fucking hot and tight." Not exactly romantic but I took it whatever, which way he was given it. Which was a lot of ways trust me. _

"_Did you hear that?" I asked stopping._

"_Aw baby your just paranoid." Hunter said pulling my leg back around his waist._

"_Your probly right." _

He wasn't. The door flung open and Dad was standing there. Unlike most Dads he wasn't trying to kill Hunter. This because he wasn't most Dads he was Vince McMahon and he was going to milk this for all this was worth. Don't get me wrong he did make Hunter do the honourable thing and marry me. After he found us he moved us into the storyline and the rest is history.

I was 18 when I was married. I never got to live. I tried to be the good wife but we just drifted further and further apart. Which brings us back to where you entered. Me in a house that isn't mine, with a man who isn't my husband.

I moaned in pleasure as he kissed each of my shoulder blades, pulling down the straps that covered them. I let him pull my dress down to the floor before I walked out of it and kissed him.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I repeated.

A gentle lover caring compassionate. Nothing like Hunter, who lately as become needy and self centered. Even though we were basically forced together we were in love. But that once strong love fades weaker with each passing day.

"Look at me." He said lifting my chin to his gaze. I kissed him with an intensity that I've never known before him.

"Mmmm Chris." I pleaded as he slowly pleasured me with his hands.

"Not yet Stephy." He said as he laid me down on the satin sheets. I guided into me slowly. Stopping momentarily to adjust to the man inside me. I rode him soft slow until he guided me faster along his hips with his hands. I love the feeling of his callused hands on my milky skin.

I lay next to him afterward with tears in my brown eyes. Eyes that hold as much love as they do pain. My life was a never-ending conflict. I web of lies I had to control. Where was I tonight? I wondered…a friends, a meeting? I was quickly running out of excuses as to why I wasn't coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter should i continue???**

* * *

I quietly closed the door behind me.

"Shhhh Lucy." I pleaded. I could here the game on in the living room. He was home. I tried to sneak up to the bedroom without him noticing me.

"Babe is that you?"

"Yes Hunter. I'm going to bed."

"No. Come here." He said in an angry tone.

"What?" I said laying a hand on my hip leaning to one side.

"Where have you been?" Hunter asked me.

"I was out with Trish." I said unable to look him in the eye. Flashes of the night I had just spent with Chris flooded my mind.

"_Your so beautiful" Chris told me pulling my hands up from my sides._

Hunter never told me I was beautiful anymore.

"I didn't know she was in town." He said pulling me back form my thoughts.

"She didn't tell anyone because she wasn't staying she was just in for a short meeting about a charity."

"Oh." He stated. I wasn't sure if he believed me. I turned to go.

"Stephy." He said pulling me close.

I hated when he called me that. They weren't supposed to have the same pet names for me.

"I love you." He finished.

"I love you too." I said weakly still trying to convince myself. He planted a slobbery kiss on me. You could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Hunter have you been drinking?"

"What's a guy suppose to do when his wife is out all night god knows where." He fired back.

"Hunter, please don't yell."

"I'm sorry baby. I just worry is all. I mean look at you I have a right to be jealous."

That was the first complement he's given me in ages and I'm not so sure I want to take it. But I don't want to start anything tonight so I drag myself upstairs and go to sleep.

I rolled over and there he was sleeping beside me. Snoring loader then I thought humanly possible.

I shook him awake. We had an important meeting this morning and as much as I just wanted to leave his hung over ass home Daddy would kill me because he said that he needed to be there.

"Paul, Paul!" I yelled. He knew I meant business if I called him that.

"Where's the fire baby?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"At titan towers now get your ass up." I said flicking a pillow at him.

"Maybe the fire's right here." He said before pulling me on top of him.

Our marriage was no fairy tale but we had our moments.

I continued to straighten out my hair as we stepped into my father's office. Panic spread across my face when I saw Chris sitting there in a chair. He noticed me to I could tell by the way he immediately sat upright in his chair.

"Aw the happy couple has arrived." Daddy said giving me a kiss and a hug. I could see the hurt on Chris's face. I offered him an apologetic look as my father turned his attention to Hunter.

"So I bet your wondering why you're all here today. Well I've come up with a new angel for television involving all of you. I've decided to break you up." He said looking at Hunter and me.

"No way Vince you can't!" Hunter said standing up from his seat.

"I most certainly can." Dad said. "Don't let your marriage to my daughter go to your head. I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon and I'll do whatever I damn well please." Dad said getting in his face.

"I understand Vince." Hunter said cowering. "I just love her that's all."

"I know son but that's your personal life but this is business. So consider the McMahon-Helmsley era over!"

"That's all fine and dandy but where do I come into all this?" Chris asked.

"I was just getting to that. After we break you up during the next pay per view, Steph you will become Y2J's manager. Until then we will work in little spots to give hints to the new pairing."

I couldn't help but smile when daddy finished.

"Chris, Steph you are excused. Me and Hunter need to talk some business."

"You had sex with him didn't you?" Chris questioned as we got in the hallway.

"Shhhh someone could hear us. Lets not talk about this now."

"No we need to talk about it now."

"Fine." I said. "Lets just make it quick and in private."

I lead him into a small office that was soon to be mine at titan towers.

"Now. Lets talk."

"How could you sleep with him Steph? After what we said to each other last night."

"He's my husband Chris and as much as I try to avoid it I can't just stop having sex with him."

"That's why you need to leave him baby." Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You know I can't Chris." I said turning away.

"I know I know you're father. But I just can't stand the thought of him touching you. I love you princess."

"I love you to." I said kissing him hungrily. I got up and locked the door. "You know I haven't gotten a chance to break in this desk yet."

"Oh really?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Really." I said dropping my dress to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris pov

I was terrified the desk would give way beneath us as her head slammed against the Burch wood. I trailed a hand down the sweat on her stomach.

"Chris" She cried out at my touch.

I steadied my hand behind her head for leverage. "Steph baby keep it down your husbands next door."

Not that I really cared. I loved hearing her call my name knowing that he never made her moan like this not the way I did. Plus if he did find out there was a chance that we could finally be together in the open. But she would loose everything and I'll live our secret life forever to see her happy.

"Babe? Babe! Why's the door locked?" Hunter said pounding his fists again and again.

"It must have latched behind us." She hollered.

Shit. Why is it that when we get a chance to be alone he always has to come around.

"I love you." I whispered to her as she got up to answer the door.

"Not now Chris." She said. I knew the quilt was eating her up inside but she shouldn't feel guilty not when we were as in love as we were. I don't give a shit how fucking pussy that sounds I love her more then I love myself. And honestly its not about sex I won't lie it was at first but now its so much more.

_I smiled as I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen walk into the room._

"_Boys this is my daughter Stephanie McMahon-Levesque." Vince said beaming. You could tell she was daddy's little princess. But Levesque? How did that lucky motherfucker land her?_

_I made eyes at the pretty little thing across the room. She shyly smiled back at me tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear._

My blast from the past ended as Hunter came into the room with his arm looped around her waist. I wanted to kill him then and there but that would be to good for him.

Steph pov.

"Baby me and Chris were just discussing some ideas for our storyline together."

"You keep your punk hands off my wife." Hunter growled.

"Hunter stop we're just working." I said. Why is it that I can't look my own husband in the eye anymore?

"It better be work." He snapped. What was that suppose to mean was he on to us? I held my breath.

"Anyway Steph I better go. You know this sexy beast has I hot date tonight." I most certainly hoped not. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said accentuating the pleasure. I hoped Hunter didn't notice that. Chris stuck out his hand for me to shake I understood when I felt the crumpled paper in my hand.

"Honey you ready?"

"Ya ya Hunter I'll meet you in the car I just need to talk to dad for a sec ok?" I asked giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sure thing." He said before he left for the parking garage.

I can't go one night without you next to me. Meet me in my room tonight? I'm staying at the five seasons room 267. Hope I'll see you later.

I smiled as I finished reading the note. I wish I could keep all the little things he writes me but I can't if Hunter or even worse Daddy ever found one it would be all over. And I don't just mean my affair and my marriage. I kissed the paper twice before loading it into the shredder under my desk.

"What took you so long?" Paul asked as I hopped inside the Hummer.

"Umm I couldn't find Daddy." I staggered out.

"Oh well you want to go out tonight?"

"No!" I didn't mean for that to come out as loud as it did. Paul looked at me funny. "No I can't I have plans with…" I caught myself about to say Jericho. "…Trish." I finished praying he didn't hear the pause.

"I thought she wasn't staying in town long?"

"Something came up so she's in town a little longer."

"Oh why doesn't she just swing by the house for dinner I'll have Antonio-

"No." I said cutting him off. "She just wants to go for quite dinner together."

"Ok? Well want me to drop you off at Guido's."

"Huh?"

"Guido's yours and Trish's favourite restaurant." Hunter replied.

"Oh…ya thanks that'd be great."

The car rounded a corner and pulled up in from of our favourite Italian bistro.

"Need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"No I'll catch a cab save you the trip." I said hoping out of the car.

"Ok. I love you." He said.

"I love you to." Why did I have to feel so guilty? And why now does he have to start saying I love you? Why does he pick now to give a shit?

I pulled out my sunglasses and slipped them on as I pulled my coat up around my face. I'm not so sure whom I was hiding from I mean it's not like I was buying crack or robbing a bank I was just visiting a friend in a hotel. Who am I kidding? All it would take would be for one fan to spot me and it would be all over the Internet in an hour that I was in a hotel without Hunter. No I had to keep it low profile.

I pulled my cell phone out of my Chanel bag and pressed speed dial number three. Number one of course being Hunter, Two being Chris's unlabeled cell and three being Ms. Patricia Stratigias.

"Trisha" I breathed into the phone. "Help me!"

"What is it this time?"

I hated dragging Trish down with me but she was my best friend and was already involved. Trish was the only one who knew my secret and she only found out because she walked in on Chris and me doing the nasty at work once.

"You know I love you right?"

"Ya ya now stop kissing my ass and do something about it."

"See I kinda told Hunter me and you were going out to dinner tonight."

"Convenient since I'm here in Canada."

"I know I just needed a way to be with Chris tonight."

"You need to stop this double life sweetie."

"I know but I just can't. Tell me you'll cover for me."

" I can't believe I'm saying this but ok what do I do?"

"Hunters been suspicious lately if he calls your phone pretend to be with me. Oh and if for some reason he knows were not at the restaurant tell him we went out for cocktails or something."

"Cocktails, very fitting for this situation."

"Shut up."

"Your welcome."

"Ok loves bye." I said hanging up the phone. All I needed to do was walk the other six blocks in the chilly November weather.

Tears wouldn't stop rolling down my checks as I walked into the hotel lobby. How was it that my life got like this? Oh ya I remember big blue eyes. I'll never forget the way he looked at me across the table the day we met. My heart melted then and there.

"Baby in here." Chris yelled from the other end of the suit. I gasped when I saw it. A table set for two with candles everywhere and rose peddles all over the floor. So it's cliché but tell me you wouldn't die if a guy did that for you?

"I love you so much baby." I wrapped my arms as tight as I could around his neck as he kissed mine softly.

"I love you to. Babe are you crying?"

" No. Yes its just I hate making you live like this. I love you so much and I want to just be with you always. You deserve so much better then all this sneaking around."

"But I'll do whatever it takes to just be with you. It doesn't matter if its for an hour or a minute every second with you makes me happier then a lifetime with any other women could."

I kissed him with everything I had. I was so in love and I needed to put as much as I could into these short hours.

Chris pov

This was the classic shit I did to get laid on the road. But now it was truly because I'm so in love with her. We didn't even get to eat the meals because she couldn't wait to show me how much she loved me. We made love for five hours before she finally had to leave.

"I'll see you when I see you." She said kissing me goodbye.

"A minutes to long." I told her. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and shut the door behind her.

This was kind of our version of the love hate relationship. I hated to see her go but I loved watching her walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review if your reading this i dont know if i should continue posting oh and in case anyone is confised italics are flashbacks

* * *

"Chris Jericho" The gorgeous blonde man said to me extending his hand. I told him my name even though I knew he'd already hear my father tell everyone inside the meeting. 

"_Maybe we could go for coffee?" He asked me._

"_I don't think Hunter would like that." I told him._

"_I don't see him around." He said as I smiled._

"_But he'd find out."_

"_I didn't say it was a date."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean that you were..."_

"_No it's fine." He said winking. "I wish it was a date."_

"_Well it's not." I said pushing past him._

"_No wait I'm sorry I know your married just come have a coffee with me. Let me get to know you."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Come on I'm sure Vince McMahon's daughter doesn't let her husband tell her what she can and cannot do."_

_I wasn't having anyone believe I didn't control me and that I couldn't think for myself. So basically mine and Chris's first date, if you'd even call it that, was mostly out of spite._

I laid my keys in the bowl on the little end table inside the door.

"Hunter I'm home." I didn't feeling like yelling the cliché honey I'm home. Not after the night I'd just had. Not like it mattered anyway it didn't seem like he was home. Great, now I can just relax and get a nice hot bath.

I turned on the water and lit candles around the tub. I grabbed the cordless phone before I eased myself into the warm water.

"Hello." A voice echoed into the phone

"Baby." I said. "I miss you."

"You just left."

"I know but I feels like hours."

"Well let's pretend that I'm there with you. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm in the bath."

"Oh I like the sound of that."

"Oh do you?"

"I certainly do Stephanie."

"Babe?"

"Ya?" He asked.

"Do you remember our first date?"

"You mean the coffee shop?"

"Ya."

"How could I forget?"

"_So coffee or are you one of those fancy drink kinda girls?"_

_I giggled. "Actually I'm a Jack Daniels kinda girl but don't tell." I whispered._

"_Sounds good to me." He said. "I'll have one black coffee and a Jack Daniels." He said leaning of the counter._

"_Chris!" I yelled playfully slapping him on the arm. "Make that Jack Daniels a French Vanilla Cappuccino." I said correcting him._

"_So what makes Stephy tick?" He asked as we sat down._

_I knew right then and there that I was falling in love with a stranger. Hunter didn't give a shit about what I liked, outside of the bedroom that is._

It was the best date of my whole life. I felt so totally in synch with this man I'd just met. We talked about where we grew up, how wrestling had changed our lives and stupid stuff like childhood cartoons and toys. I felt like I'd gotten to know everything about this mysterious man in just a couple of hours.

Before we got to get up and leave he bumped into a waitress who ended up spilling coffee all over me. Chris felt so bad he was trying to clean it off in the car on the way home. It was so sweet how he fretted. You have no idea how bad I wanted to kiss the boy that night.

"I wanted to throw you into the backseat and have my way with you right then and there." Chris said taking my away from my memory.

"Chris can you hold on a sec?" I asked wrapping a towel around my naked body.

"Sure thing babe."

I could here this odd thumping sound from the room next door and I needed to find out what the fuck it was.

The receiver hit the floor when I saw the site in front of me. There in our room in our bed Hunter was having sex with Candice Michelle.

"Baby I can explain. I mean she's nothing. I never meant for any of this to happen. It was a mistake .I'm sorry."

"A mistake? What was Hunter sleeping with her or me finding out?"

He just looked at me.

"And you." I said walking up to Candice slapping the taste out of her slutty little mouth.

"How could you do this to me? I gave you your fucking job. Before me all you did was fuck for money and now your fucking my husband? I guess you can take the girl out of the porn but you can't take the porn out of the girl."

I turned my heels to go.

"Baby wait I love you." Hunter called out.

"Ya." I said turning around. "It looks like it."

You could still here Chris calling my name threw the phone as I slammed the door behind me.

I don't know why I was so angry I mean I was cheating on him to. Maybe it was because it was in our bed, which was something I'd never do. Or maybe it was because subconsciously I wanted him to be loyal to me and have to be the one to find me cheating. Or maybe I just thought he was happy when I wasn't. Really I had no right to be angry but I was. I trusted him, I trusted her either way things had just gotten really different really fast. I wanted him to be the bad guy and now he was.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought my hands were going to start to bleed from pounding on the door so hard. Chris opened the door a few minutes to me standing there a shell of the women I usually was. I hadn't looked in a mirror but suspected I looked like shit.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked looking me up and down obviously trying to aces what was going on.

I hadn't stopped crying since I left the house and I wasn't going to stop now. I couldn't even answer his question. He just took me in his arms and rubbed my back trying to sooth me.

"Beautiful can you tell me what happened." He asked again after what seemed like an eternity of silence. I smiled for a brief moment realizing that even in the mess I was right now he still called me beautiful. And I knew he meant it.

I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes that were filling up with tears. I didn't need to ask why he was crying. He was crying because I was, When I hurt he hurt that's how in love we were.

"Is something wrong with you're father?"

"No no it's nothing like that." I said. It was the first words I'd uttered in almost two hours.

"Thank god." Chris breathed. "I thought you'd lost that sexy voice of yours."

I manage to laugh.

"And look there's that amazing smile to."

How did I start to tell him why I was upset? I was starting to think that running to Chris wasn't the best idea but I had nowhere else to go. Plus Chris was the only one who could calm me down when I was freaking out like this.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said as he thumbed a tear off my cheek.

"I'm a horrible person." I blurted out.

"Wow where did that come from? Is this about you being unfaithful to Hunter? Cause if it is he doesn't deserve your fidelity."

"Your right he doesn't." I said. "I just caught him cheating on me. In our home. With Candice."

"So how are you the horrible person?" Chris asked confusion covering his face.

"Because I give a shit!" I yelled. "I cheat on him everyday if not physically then emotionally. I shouldn't be mad at him. I'm doing the same thing to him. But this is tearing me up inside Chris. I'm a selfish bitch."

"No. Your not baby your aloud to be upset. Just because you cheat on him doesn't give him the right to cheat on you. He doesn't even know your cheating on him! And in your own home? That's disgusting."

"I love you more than anything." I couldn't contain myself any longer. Here was the man I was having an affair with going off about my husband cheating you don't get much more understanding then that.

"You know something good did come of this."

"Which is?"

"You have an excuse to leave. I mean will your dad honestly make you stay married to someone who cheats on you?"

"I honestly don't know." And that was the truth I didn't know. My daddy loved me but he also loved his company. To him that company was his first-born. Maybe he'd let me leave you never know. But I had a feeling that the boss wasn't going to give up his close connection with the corner stone of his company that easily.

I lay awake beside Chris. It has been a long time since I've gotten to sleep next to him. But I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't because I couldn't stop thinking. What if I finally can have what I want? What if Chris and I can finally be together in the open? I'm trying so hard not get my hopes up and on the other side I'm trying so hard not to be to bleak. I looked over at the sleeping man next to me. What if we could never really be together?

"I'm so scared." I whispered, tracing circles on his arm.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to us." Chris said. I love how he always knew what I was thinking. I scooted in closer to Chris as he wrapped his arms around me. Everything was good in the world, at least right now.

I woke up and rolled over I loved knowing the body next to me wasn't a snoring Hunter but a sexy Chris Jericho. Last night had felt like the worst night of my life until I got here and then it quickly became one of the best. I adored the feeling of waking up to him not having to leave in the middle of the night to try and hide our secret world.

"Baby." I said shaking him softly. He didn't move. "Baby." I said a little louder this time kissing the top of his head. I could see that he needed a little more persuasion. I pulled the sheet back to reveal his perfect body. I laid my head on his chest for a moment as his chest would rise and fall. I kissed a trail from his neck down to his boxers. I laid a soft kiss on the little heart on the front of his silky underwear.

"What the?" Chris said shooting up out of bed. He saw me there beneath him with the devilish grin on my face. "If I'd known what you were doing I would have pretended I was still sleeping."

I crawled up to him on all fours crashing my lips to his. He pulled away for a second our noses still touching just looking into my eyes. I loved the way his hot breath felt being so close to me.

"I love you more then anything Steph." He said out of nowhere.

"And I love you Jericho. More then I even love myself."

Chris pulled me close. I relished the feeling of his skin on mine I grabbed him dominantly by his t-shirt kissing him animalisticly. As much love as there was between us you couldn't deny the intense lust between us either. Chris was my heroine and I was his we could never get enough and we would never be clean.

He pulled my shirt over my head and then his own flinging them both across the room.

"I need you Stephy."

I moaned as his hands explored my body. I couldn't wait any longer I flipped him over pulling off my underwear and then his boxers. I eased myself onto him, loving the feeling of him inside me. I slowly rode us both to orgasm.

"Chris." I whimpered as I collapsed against his chest. He brushed my matted hair from my face and kissed me on the forehead. Nothing compared to the feeling I had lying there in a sweaty hip trying to regulate my breathing.

"Steph?"

"Ya?"

"Your absolutely amazing."

"Hold that thought." I said when I heard my phone ringing. I checked my caller I.D. it was daddy not Hunter so I took a chance and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey princess." Dad said.

He seemed cheery that was a good sign.

"So how's hunter this morning?"

How's Hunter? He mustn't have told dad yet.

"Ummmm ok I guess?"

"Good. Just wondering how he was taking the whole situation."

"Situation?" I asked. Maybe he did know after all.

"Ya. Your break up."

"And you're ok with it?" I said not believing my ears.

"Ok with it? Why wouldn't I be? This storyline was my idea to begin with."

The storyline I'd totally forgotten that tonight on Raw we were breaking up. And it couldn't be at a better time to.

"Of course Daddy how silly of me."

"Well I better run sweetie business calls. I'll see you tonight honey." Dad said hanging up the phone.

"He doesn't know." I said quietly almost in a question to myself really.

"Who doesn't know baby?"

"Daddy doesn't know about Hunter. He didn't go to him."

"Well that's good I guess?" Chris said.

It was almost time. I'd made Chris wait to go to the arena until just before our segment. I didn't need any unneeded run-ins with Hunter or Daddy.

"Hurry up Chris you're almost on."

"Well I would be ready if you'd let me leave."

"Chris...you know this makes it easier, it makes us easier."

"I know." He said standing up. He placed he hands on my forearm rubbing them slightly. "I'm just a little edgy that's all baby."

I leaned up on my tiptoes kissing him on the nose. "Good luck Jericho."

"See you out there sweet cheeks." He said smiling as he playfully smacked my ass.

This was it the moment of truth. The match had been going on for about 10 minutes now. It was time for my run in.

"Oh my god it's Stephanie J.R.!" King said. "I thought Triple H forbid her to coming to ring side."

"That he did King."

"Well I'd forbid her to if she made me loose as many matches a Triple H."

"King you know she didn't mean to."

"I guess J.R. but I'd never trust that vixen. But she does have nice puppies. Woohoo."

"Is that all you think about." J.R. said obviously annoyed.

Meanwhile I had made it down the ramp and was now by the ring. Hunter saw me and started yelling.

"Leave I told you not to come out your bad luck."

"No Hunter." I said frantically waving my hands "I can help."

The fans began to boo loudly as I searched for a chair under the ring. It looked like I was about to hand it to Hunter when I nailed him with it. The crowd exploded.

"Good god almighty. She's nailed him King and I don't blame her one little bit."

"I told you not to trust that hussy." King spat.

"Hunter." I said grabbing a mike. "I'm through doing your dirty work, I'm through being your little lap dog, I'm through with you treating me like garbage, and most of all I'm through with YOU!" There was so much emotion in the promo and the audience could feel it. What they didn't know was that it was so real because so much of it was true.

I grabbed Jericho by the collar of his dress shirt. "What do you think of this?" I barked into the microphone. This was going to be fun. I pulled Chris down so his lips met mine. The script called for a quick sexy kiss but what I did was so much more. I started to caress Chris's chest through his open shirt as loud chants of "Y2J!" blared through the arena. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the ramp never breaking the kiss. I couldn't help by grin from ear to ear as I saw Hunter the angriest I'd ever seen him on TV or off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you see his face?" Chris said laughing his ass off.

"I most certainly did." I jumped into his arms as he spun me around kissing me. I pulled back.

"I'll always love you, no matter what."

I started to kiss Chris again but quickly stopped when I saw my dad rounding the corner.

"Stephanie!!!" he yelled.

"Yes Daddy?" I said sweetly.

"Don't daddy me! In my office now!"

"You're a McMahon damn it!" He said slamming the door behind us as I followed him sheepishly into the room.

"I know that daddy."

"Then act like it." He said getting in my face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered. I couldn't help but be intimidated his face mere inches from mine.

"You didn't think I'd find out about this?" He barked. Oh no he knew about the affair. What was I going to say?

"Hunter told me you walked out on him the other night."

"Did he tell you I found him in bed with another women?" Why would Hunter be stupid enough to tell dad about the mistake he made? Unless he does know about me and Chris?" My face turned hot with flush when I heard what he said next.

"He wouldn't be out fooling around if you could satisfy you're own husband! And what was that I just saw between you and Y2J? You can't keep your own husband happy but your servicing half the locker room.

My hand stung from the contact it had just made with my fathers face. While it felt so good I instantly regretted it.

"How dare you raise your hand at me." Dad breathed through gritted teeth. He grabbed me by the wrists hard.

"Owe Daddy your hurting me." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Now you listen and you listen good." He commanded still with a firm grip on both my wrists. "You're going to end this little thing with Jericho this instant and go back to your husband."

"But I love him."

"Love is for fools." He said throwing me down onto the cold floor. " You're my daughter and you'll do what I tell you to. End this now or I'll end whatever bit of career Chris has left."

"But Daddy…" I begged.

"You do it Stephanie or so help me god." He said looking down at me. "Your not fit to be a McMahon."

I curled up into a tiny ball on the floor and just cried for what seemed like an eternity. I watched the light creep across the floor as the door swung open.

"Steph baby you in here?"

Oh god it was Chris. How lord do I live my life without him? I had to do this but not for me but for him. I wasn't afraid of daddy I knew that he would never physically harm me. But Chris? That was a whole other story. He promised to end his career which was something he cherished dearly he's given up everything to be where he is today and I wasn't taking that away from him. I wasn't to sure that he'd stop there either.

"Baby are you ok? Have you been crying?"

I knew then exactly what I had to do. I needed to make this easy for him to walk away. I didn't care if I was ever happy again as long as I knew he would be fine and maybe move on. That's what love is kids.

"Don't fucking touch me." I barked. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Baby what's wrong what are you talking about?"

My eyes filled up with tears.

"You, me, this." I said pointing back and forth. "This has gone on to long. I'm not your baby I'm not anything but a good time."

"I'm so confused." He said obviously breaking down.

It broke my heart to see the hurt on his face. "Well I'll put it so even a dip shit like you can understand you mean nothing to me but a good fuck."

"Stephy what are you saying?" He asked moving closer. "Wasn't it just last night that you said you loved me more then yourself? Wasn't it less then an hour ago I told you that I'll always love you no matter what?"

I started to bawl. He tried to wipe my tears. "What's going on here really?"

"You eat that lovey shit up." I said in a unsteady voice. "I tell you what you want to here so I get mine. Now I'm done with you play thing so go away."

I turned back on and uncrossed my arms long enough to wipe the tear falling down my face. I saw him out of the corner of my eye glance at my wrist. I quickly crossed my arms again to hide the surfacing bruises.

"Look at me." He said turning me around. "You're a horrible liar tell me what's really going on."

"I told you." I said bitterly.

"Well it doesn't make sense. Because right now I look in your eyes and I see every little bit of love you ever had for me right there." He said as he stroked my face.

"Get your hands of me." I pushed his hand away from my face.

"Babe."

"Get out."

"But babe."

"Get out!!" I scream throwing a vase at the wall.

"I'm not stupid." He said as he turned to go. "You didn't just magically change. Whatever your father said to you I will find out about it." He closed the door behind him. I sunk to the floor behind it. Why can't he just let it go? I need to make him hate me so he will be ok.

And I knew just how to do it.

Chris's locker room was next to mine. As I made sure it was every show made it easier to…not the point. I knew he would try to come there and talk to me again he just wasn't going to drop this so I had to have something waiting when he got there or someone.

I cleaned myself up, wiped my eyes and rubbed the wrinkles out of my clothes. I rapped lightly on dressing room 5. No answer. I just walked right in.

"Jesus Christ Steph!" Hunter said turning around to cover his naked body in shame.

"Do you really cover up in front of your wife?"

"No I guess not."

"Well…" I said walking up to him running my hands down his wet chest. "Why don't you bring your naked self over to my locker room?"

"Why don't we just stay here?" He said catching my drift.

It disgusted me to have to touch Hunter after what he did I didn't want his hands ever touching me again. I tried not to cringe as he pressed his naked body up against me. Flashed of walking in on him and Candice flooded my minds. But I needed to do this I needed Jericho to leave for his own good.

"Because baby I'd feel more comfortable knowing the guys won't try and barge in." Forgive it was the best lie I could think of on my toes.

We walked back to my locker room together and once we got inside I wasted no time getting down to business. I need to get this over as fast as possible. So as soon as I heard Chris's locker room door slam I started to bang up against the wall screaming and moaning like crazy.

"Oh Hunter right there. Yes! Yes! Oh god. Your amazing! Nobody could fuck me like you Hunter."

I needed to through in that last one to bruise his ego. Damaging an ego will always sting. Nothing could be farther away from the truth because quit frankly Hunter barley knew what to do with his dick. I tried not to cry because even though I was sleeping with my husband in some sick way I felt like I was cheating.

Even though I heard nothing I knew Chris had heard every bit of my little "Show"

"Ugh get off me!" I said pushing Hunter away.

"What?"

"You got some I got some now fuck off Hunter. Or better yet go fuck your whore"

"Baby I thought you were past that I'm sorry I really am. Please just come home. I miss you next to me"

I didn't think for a second he missed me next to him. There was no doubt that little slut was probly there .I had to try and make this work because I knew Daddy wouldn't stand for Hunter being unhappy so I agreed I would come home.

I couldn't sleep lying here next to him where not to long ago I saw him fucking her. I tossed and turned the whole night unable to clean that image out of my head. It was the worst nights sleep of my entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since I had broken things off with Chris. I was in the worst way and I was trying to make things easier by not seeing him. Which to my surprise was pretty easy. I haven't seen him since that night and I haven't heard anything about him since I decided to step back from the creative process. I thought maybe I could try and be a more loyal wife if I wasn't so consumed with other people and my work all the time. Maybe daddy was right maybe this could work if I focused on keeping my husband happy.

"Oh Hunter." I beckoned as I stepped out of the restroom. I was dressed in a skimpy black lace nightie.

"Not now Steph I just had a match I'm tired. Don't you understand that I just got the shit kicked out of me in a cage?"

"I just thought…"

"We'll you thought wrong." He shot back at me.

I climbed into bed next to him. I was sick of this shit Hunter barley ever made love to me and when he did it was always over so fast. He didn't take his time the way Chris did. Hunter could never touch me like Chris did.

"Steph be a doll and get me some ice for my back would ya?"

"Sure Hunter." I said getting out of bed I knew I wasn't getting any so why not.

I didn't feel the need to cover myself because it was already 2 in the morning who would be around. So I just went out to the ice machine in my lingerie.

I bent down at the machine to retrieve the cold bucket of frozen water.

"Mmmm Mmmm Stephy baby I knew you were fine but damn."

I looked up and there was Randy Orton licking his lips ogling me like a thirteen-year-old boy.

My first instinct was to cover myself quickly but I soon decided against it. Instead I did a little twirl and struck a sexy pose.

"Like what you see?"

All Randy could do was nod. I walked up to him and pretended I was about to kiss him but instead I just whispered in his ear.

"You couldn't handle me."

"I'd like a shot." He said back looking down at the site in front of him.

As tempting as this gorgeous young man before me was and as horny as I obviously was I had to decline.

"Maybe some other time Orton."

"I'm counting on it." He said turning to watch me go.

"You get my ice?" He asked as soon as on foot had made it through the door.

"Ya I got your damn ice."

"Thanks." He said sincerely.

"Turn over, I'll give you a massage."

He obliged and I sat on his back straddling him. I began to massage his back working out the knots from his match. I laid the ice on his aching lower back as I continued to rub below his neck.

"Hunter since I did you a favour why don't you do me a favour?" I said in my best seductive voice. It was to late he was already fast asleep. I rolled over flicked off the light and drifted off to sleep. Once again lonely even though I was next to another man.


	8. Chapter 8

Another day with Hunter means another day bored off my fucking ass. So I decided last night I would spend the day pampering and shopping. But I woke up late and now I had to rush to leave if I wanted to get there when the stores opened. I took a quick shower did my make up got dressed and was out the door.

"Hunter baby I'm going now."

He just grunted he wasn't even out of bed yet.

I had to drive about an hour through traffic to get into Manhattan and when I got half ay there I realised I'd forgotten my purse. I rummaged through the car for a while looking for Hunter's wallet a credit card, anything really. Nothing. So had to turn around and go home to get my purse.

I pulled in the long drive and parked the car in the garage. I headed up the stairs to our room and flung the door open in search of my bag. Instead I found Hunter nailing Candice again.

My knee's hit the floor. And started to bawl. It wasn't because he was cheating on me but because of everything I'd given up to try and make my marriage work.

"Baby I'm sorry." Hunter said as he laid his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me."

"Get your filthy hands off me Hunter." I said shoving him away from me. " That's it we are done. Once was enough for me but no more. I'm not going to allow you and my father to walk all over me again ."

I started to pack a bag when he grabbed my by the back of my shirt and haled me up to face him.

"Who do think your talking to?" He said and then slapped my hard across the face. I'd never had a man hit me and I had never been more scared in my whole life.

"Listen to me!" He said pulling my hands away form my face and pulling me up by my wrists. "Your not leaving me because you nothing without me nothing! Don't you ever forget that." He slapped me again and I hit the floor. I just sat there shaking and crying. I looked up and saw Candice in the bed eyes full of fear I knew at that moment that I wasn't the only woman he'd laid a hand on.

He went back to having sex with her. I knew now she did it out of fear. I tried to reach into my bag for my phone but he saw me. He quickly jumped off her and over to me. He kicked me hard in the gut and spit in my face. "You asked for it to be like this Steph."

And now here I was stuck somewhere I told myself I'd never be. In fear of a man.

The next day Hunter acted like it had never happened. Acted like he'd never beat the shit out of me. Acted like I'd never slept huddled up on the floor. Acted like the sunglasses I was wearing weren't to cover his bruises.

Getting ready for work had been a nightmare. I had to use so much foundation to cover up the marks from where he slapped me and still had to wear the glasses to cover my eyes. When we got to the arena he finally had left me alone for the first time in nearly 24 hours. My first thought was to tell someone but then I realised that if I did Hunter would only hurt me more I knew he'd never get convicted. So what I did instead was go to makeup tell them I fell and get my bruises properly covered. Nobody even questioned it because "We were such a happy couple." I don't understand how we got that connotation. Because we've never been happy. Especially not now.

I put on a great big smile and went out there to face the world. I felt like such a coward I could face the world but not my own husband.

After my segment on Raw I walked around back stage waiting for Hunter. I secretly hoped I would run into Chris. He would see write through this he would know something was wrong. If only I hadn't pushed him so far away. I didn't run into Chris but I did run into Randy.

"Hey there Billion Dollar princess." He said to me.

I gave him a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?" I asked trying to appear as cheerful as possible.

"You just look down that's all." He said.

"Nope I'm fine." I said to reassure him. We talked for a while and went and sat in the evolution locker room.

I hoped he didn't notice the way I flinched when he raised his hand to push open the door. I didn't think he would hit me but it had quickly become an instinct for me.

We sat there watching Hunters match in quite. Suddenly they switched to a shot of Hunter staring angrily into the camera. I quickly buried my face in Randy's shoulder.

He lifted my face up to look at him.

"What's going on?"

I didn't feel like having to answer Randy's questions I didn't need him to be involved to. I also felt so much comfort there in his arms so I decided to distract him by placing my lips to his. He was confused at first you could tell but he soon accepted the kiss and returned it eagerly. I could tell he wanted me from the other night at the hotel. And as much as I didn't want to use him I just felt so safe there with him. How I longed for a gentle touch.

Randy pulled back I thought he was going to leave. Maybe he feared Hunter and rightfully so. But he didn't he locked the door and returned to the couch. We began kissing and touching, exploring each other's bodies like horny teenagers. I grew tired of it quickly and started to tear of his clothes and my own. He made love to me soft and gentle he knew exactly what I needed and gave it to me.

"Mmmm Chris." I moaned.

"What?"

"I said yes." I had to cover that up quickly. I didn't want him to leave and I didn't want him to ask questions about Chris and I.

We got dressed and cuddled on the sofa waiting for the rest of raw to be over.

Hunter started to pound on the door seconds later it reminded me of how often he had almost caught Chris and me. And if in some odd way he knew about it.

I removed Randy's arm from around my shoulder and got up to get the door. You could tell that it was only at that moment he remembered I was a married woman.

Hunter quickly got his shit and dragged me out of the room.

He didn't speak the whole way home I was so worried that he knew about what just happened. But he didn't say anything.

When we got home I rushed upstairs to shower as Hunter followed behind. I finished my shower and stepped into the hallway in my towel.

"Why were you alone with Randy in the locker room?" Hunter asked.

Oh shit I thought to myself here we go.

"We were watching the match."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Of course not Hunter I would never do that to you."

Hunter leaned in and pushed me. I flew back and fell over the stairs.

"Liar" I heard him say from the top.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Covered in bruises and a cast on my leg.

"You awake Miss Stephanie." I heard a voice call.

"Your husband told us all about your accident. How you got out of the shower and slipped and fell down the stairs. Is that correct?"

I looked over at Hunter. He sort of nodded. I knew he meant business. I gulped.

"Yes that's exactly how it happened doctor."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since I woke up in that hospital bed, a shell of the women I used to be. It seemed to everyone around me I was becoming clumsier and clumsier. I was having "accidents" almost everyday. Although of course they weren't accidents. Hunter had become more violent everyday; he didn't need a reason to hit me anymore. He would just do so in blind fits of rage. Its sort of my fault I guess I read once that if you let him control you he sees it in a sick way as permission to continue and get more violent. I was becoming more secluded to. The only person I saw besides Hunter and Candice of course was Randy. Whom I was still fucking. He doesn't know why but I need his touch and he's young and gets a kick out of secretly fucking his mentor's wife and the boss's daughter.

I cry everyday. In pain from missing Chris; both physical and emotional pain. My heart aches for him and my body physically hurts from being away from him. I know its not from the beating either because that I've sadly become accustomed to.

Today was a harder day then most. One my eye was swollen shut and two it's Chris's birthday. What I wouldn't give to see his smile as he blows out his candles. Just once more.

I slipped on my dark glasses and a sweater and headed out the door. Hunter was training and I had a creative meeting with daddy. It will be the first time I've seen daddy since I was in hospital. I don't know the last time I saw my mother. I was quickly running out of excuses to why I couldn't meet her for lunches and shopping. I don't think "my husband won't allow it." will look good.

"Stephanie how good to see you." My father said pulling me into his embrace.

"You to daddy."

"How are things?" He asked me.

A living hell. "Good daddy."

"That's good. Do you need those glasses indoors?" Dad asked taking a seat at his desk.

I took a seat across form the cherry wood desk. "I have a head ache." I really was in need of some new lies.

"Ok. So down to business then. Let me see your files." He said reaching for them.

The desk was large so I stood up to pass them. When I did I stubbed my toe and flew forward my glasses came off leaving my battered face exposed. I winced from the light.

"Oh my god Stephy you face what happened?" He said with a look of horror on his face.

"I-I-I-I fell." How much longer could that line possibly work? Obviously not for long.

"Bullshit Stephy who did this to you? Was it that Orton fellow I saw you talking to the other day?"

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I had to stand up for every woman that was ever abused.

"Who did this daddy? Who did this! My husband that's who. A man YOU made me stay with. A man who I can't move without having him beat me." I couldn't hold my angry tone and just broke down. "…And I'm just so scared daddy, I'm always so scared." I said falling into his arms crying.

"Stephy baby I had no idea." My father then followed my lead and broke down. "No man lays his hands on my daughter."

"Can I find Chris daddy?"

"It's to late for that." He said.

"You still not letting me see him?" I questioned.

"Didn't you here? He left…shortly after I made you leave him in the middle of the night actually. Said he couldn't take it anymore."

I thought back. It must have been the night I set him up to hear me with Hunter.

Daddy picked up the phone on his desk. "Yes police department please."

I suddenly had second thoughts about letting him help me. What if they never arrested Hunter? What if they couldn't prove it? What if he paid them off? I couldn't take the chance on things getting even worse. I hopped across the desk and held down on the receiver.

"What are you doing I was on the phone with the police?" Dad said.

"Never mind daddy. Forget this happened I have this totally under control." I stammered.

He reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a mirror. He held it up so I could see my battered face. "Does this look under control to you?"

I hung my head in shame of the disgusting figure before me.


	10. Chapter 10

The next thing I can remember is sitting at my mother's table with a hot cop of coffee.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked me.

I thought for a moment. "Yes a pen and a piece of paper."

She brought me what I asked for and I sat there staring at the blank page as if it would magically write itself.

Today had been such a blur. Getting up, my meeting, the police station, giving a statement, watching them take him away. I couldn't go back into that house so here I was.

As bad of a day as I had had the only thing I could think about was somehow contacting Chris. The only possible way I could think of was a letter. So here we are pouring my heart and soul into a piece of paper.

_My dearest Christopher,_

_I know I am probly the last person on earth that you would want to here from. But I miss you. Really I need you. I know that what I did to you was wrong but you have to understand the pressure I was under from my father…._

A tear ran down the page. I couldn't tell him about what really happened with Hunter because I didn't want his pity love. I really didn't.

Hunter and me are no longer together. Although you always said you were ok living in secret with me I knew you wanted so much more. What you heard was a mistake. I needed a way to make you hate me and I succeeded. But I don't want to talk about all that now that is better left for face to face. What I do want out of this letter is to ask you no beg you to come back to me. I have never loved another human being the way I eternally love you. I physical hurt from being away from you. I miss the stupid things. The laughs and even the tears. Chris I know that forgiving me will be hard and I'm not asking you to. I'm really not. Just can you please try to forget? Everything about us was perfect. The good the bad and even the ugly because we Chris Jericho complete one another without you I am no longer whole. Without you I'm truly nothing.

Stephanie McMahon 

I didn't get up I didn't do anything for the longest time I just sat there and cried. I felt so many things but mostly I just felt empty. Empty and dirty. Without Chris I wasn't myself. I meant what I said I am nothing. When Hunter said those words to me it was control but when I say them to Chris its true. He is the best part of me.

Guilt consumes my thoughts to. I felt as dirty as I must have looked. I slept with Randy and that was a mistake I needed someone to turn to. And he was just…just…there. I feel bad for using him the way I did but I felt even worse knowing that another man besides Chris had touched me. Hunter was bad enough but he was my husband. But when I slept with Randy I felt I betrayed everything Chris and me are. Were.

Were. I let that sink in. I felt even more depressed. I began to sob loudly. My mother came in and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders.

"Their, there dear." I knew she thought it was over Hunter. I only whished that was the pain I was feeling because this, this was million times worse.

I stuck the letter in the brown envelope and sealed it. I then scribbled the address of his parent's house the only place I knew a possible address for. I printed on the side in big bold letters "Please give to Chris."

It had been over a week and no reply from Chris. Still unable to go home I had been staying in my old room at my parent's house. I was moping around all the time watching the latest trashy soaps and eating ice cream. I was checking my email when one caught my eye. It was from Chris. I clicked open.

_Stephanie,_

_Did you think 'd wait around forever?_

My heart stopped.

_Honestly? Well I guess you were right in a way. My heart still belongs to one Stephanie McMahon._

I smiled to myself.

But as much as I love you I can't be with you. Not right now. I don't want to drag this out. I love you Stephy. Maybe one day we will go back to the way we were but not today sweet cheeks. I just can't. 

Crying had become my new past time as I was doing it again. His email ripped my heart out yet gave me odd hope.

Chris pov.

I hit send. It broke my heart to write that e-mail because I wanted nothing more then to run back into her arms. As much as she hurt me I loved her more. But my male pride wouldn't allow me to go back that easily. I slammed my notebook shut and ran my fingers back through my hair before placing my head in my hands. Why Stephanie McMahon do you have this affect on me.

I just sat there and cried. The first tear rolled off my cheek I felt an odd connection to her at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

3 years later

_He wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me softly. "Stop what if Hunter finds out." I said trying to pull back._

"_Who cares you know you want nothing more then for me to continue." He said kissing me again. I moaned in his mouth. How did I end up in Chris Jericho's hotel room?_

"_I want you." Chris whispered in my ear._

I woke up in a deep sweat. I glanced at the wall clock, 3:15 am. It had been three years since Chris told me it was over but I still couldn't let go here I was dreaming about our first kiss the same night we first made love.

"Baby what's wrong?" Randy said sitting up in bed. Randy and I had starting dating about 2 years ago. I wanted to try and move on. Truthfully I didn't love Randy but I couldn't handle being alone. I think mostly it's because I'm afraid. Afraid the judge will reverse the sentence or Hunter will brake out or something and there I'll be alone and vulnerable.

"I didn't mean to wake you…I was just having a nightmare that's all." What was I suppose to say? That I was having the best dream of my life about the first kiss I shared with a man no one knew I loved.

"Just go back to sleep we have to work tomorrow." He said rubbing my back lightly. I nodded and drifted back to sleep.

Chris pov

I was lacing my boots up when I heard it. Her laugh. Echoing down the hallway. I got up and walked out of my locker room into the hall. She looked like she'd seen a ghost and in a way she sort of had.

"Stephanie" I said greeting her.

"What are you doing here?" She said still in shock.

"I came back."

"Oh." She said simply.

"To wrestling. Don't think this is about you and me because it isn't. Wrestling is in my blood and I need it like your father needs me."

How ironic her father needed me now when years ago I was the furthest thing from his thoughts. So much talent was gone and my return was going to "save" his company.

My jaw dropped when I saw what happened next. Randy Orton walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around Steph's tiny waist. I was completely taken back. I guess I always kind of hoped she'd pine for me forever the way I still pined for her. It sickened me to think that she'd just move on and with that kid no less. How could she?

Steph pov

How awkward could things get. My old lover comes back only to find me with someone new. I wanted nothing more then to tell him all I wanted was to get what we had back but I couldn't. He didn't love me anymore.

I didn't want Chris or Randy to see the tears forming in my eyes so I quickly excused myself.

In the bathroom I stood in front of the mirror and I whipped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I turned around to see Trish standing there. Boy was I glad that she had come out of retirement I needed her now. I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck as she held me.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" She asked me.

"He's back, Chris is back. I thought I was ok Trisha but I'm not! I'm never going to be ok. I'm so in love with him. I just don't want to live without him. I thought I could do this but seeing him again…" I just totally broke down into tears.

"There, There baby you'll be alright. Come on now." She said holding me.

"Steph are you in here?" I heard Chris call.

"What's this huh? You and Orton?"

I kept crying.

"I thought I was the only one for you?"

"You are. But you couldn't come back to me and I cant be alone I just can't."

"Why Steph? Daddy wont let you? You wait to leave him until I'm gone and then you move on to Orton?" Chris yelled. I'd never seen him so angry.

"It's not like that."

"What's it like then Stephy I'm dieing to know? Get too lonely? Hunter wasn't enough for you?"

"Hunter beat the living shit out of me!" I screamed. I burst in to tears running away.

"Stephy wait!" Chris called out to me.

Chris pov

"I didn't know." I said looking at Trish.

"Well now you do jackass." She said walking away.

What had I just done?


	12. Chapter 12

"Stephy baby I'm sorry wait." He said running after me.

I turned around quick. "Why so you can yell at me some more? I took enough abuse from Hunter I don't need it from you to."

Chris grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Ya I didn't want you to."

"Why wouldn't you tell me this sweet cheeks I could have been there for you?" He said trying to brush a tear from my face. I pushed him back.

"Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again."

"Baby." He said reaching out for me again.

"I'm not your baby so cut the shit Chris. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would come back. I didn't want you pity love Chris, I want, I mean I wanted your real love." I took off down the hallway again I needed to get out of here and fast. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I ran out into the parking lot why did I have to love him so much.

I laid my face in my hands and cried as I sat in the driver's seat of the car. I almost had a heart attack when someone started pounding at my window.

"Jesus Randy you scared the shit out of me." I said rolling down my window as I held my chest.

"Sorry babe you just left in such a hurry."

"Ya I'm not feeling well." I lied. What it's not like is wasn't something I'd do.

I held my stomach.

He leaned in the window and kissed my forehead. "Well I hope you feel better tonight I have a surprise for you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine I just need some rest that's all." I kissed him back.

"Ok I'll see you around 7?"

"Sure thing babe." I rolled back up my window and peeled out of the lot. I needed to relax. Big time.

The hot water on my body was refreshing. I loved showering when I had to cry because you couldn't see my tears.

My shower was interrupted by a loud knock at my door. I wrapped a towel around my drenched body and left to answer the door.

"Randy I said I'd see you later." I said swinging the door open.

But it wasn't Randy it was Chris. I didn't have a chance to speak before he shoved his lips to mine.

I started to fight it but I slowly eased into the kiss letting my heart take over my mind. My fists that had been pounding his shoulders now moved around his neck. Our tongues entwined fighting for dominance.

"I knew you still loved me." Chris said pulling back.

I realised where I was. "You need to leave." I said shoving him out the door.

"Steph." He said sticking his hand in the door. "Don't fight it."

I didn't want to fight it. But I couldn't stand it if the only reason he wanted me back was because of what Hunter did to me or worse because Randy was in the picture now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dont fret this is not the last chapter alothough its almost over :(

* * *

**

I fixed my lipstick in the fold down mirror of the car. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." Randy said not taking his eyes off the road. He reached out and held my hand. "I love you Stephy."

I smiled at him. "I love you to." In a way I did love Randy. I love the idea of Randy really.

He pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant. My heart sank when I read the sign. _L'amore._ Small world. I couldn't believe the place Randy was taking me was the place Chris and I had our first real date. I wanted him to be off my mind and now it was smacking me in the face.

"_Chris this place is gorgeous." I said as he took my coat._

"_Just a place I know." He said._

_We were sat at this quant little table with a breath taking view of the ocean._

"_It's beautiful." Chris said._

"_I know isn't it?" I said focusing my attention back to the ocean._

_He grabbed my hand. "I was talking about you."_

_I blushed._

"_Stephanie?" Chris said gazing into my eyes._

"_Ya?" I looked back into his eyes. I'd never seen such warmth it was like I could see into his soul. But nothing could prepare me for what he said next._

"_I think I'm in love with you…"_

"_Me to."_

"_No wait." He said. Great he was taking it back._

"_I lied." He said. My breath became short. "I know I'm in love with you."_

We kissed and it was like magic. I don't give a fuck how cliché or corny that sounds it's true.

I sighed. I was so distracted thinking of Chris I didn't even notice Randy talking to me.

"Earth to Steph." Randy said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I'm still not all here."

"Well maybe this will make you feel better." Randy said.

I gasped out loud as he pulled back his chair and got down on one knee. "Stephanie Marie McMahon…"

He pulled out a tiny box.

"Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

He popped open the little box to reveal the biggest diamond ring I'd ever seen.

I started to cry.

"Those are tears of joy I hope." Randy said.

I looked around at all the people watching us. Randy was right here. Chris well I'm pretty sure his love for me has died. The passion in that kiss today made me wonder but I couldn't live wondering was it pity that brought him back to me?

"Yes Randy I'll marry you!" I got up and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him romantically and continued to cry. For my lost love and a chance at a new beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part of this chapter is from a song by Taylor Swift called "Our Song" I edited the words a little to fit the story.

* * *

**

I rushed around the room gathering my things to leave. The past few months had flown by. Chris still refused to leave me alone and I still refused to give in. Tomorrow was the wedding and tonight was our rehearsal dinner.

I got there as quick as I could speeding down the 401. I was already late I couldn't miss my own party even if it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted quite and peaceful it might make it easier to do I guess.

Knowing the whole roster was going to be there tonight made me nervous. I didn't want to have see Chris. I didn't need my feet getting any colder.

Randy greeted me when I pulled up and stepped out of my SUV.

"You are simply stunning my dear." He said kissing my hand.

"Oh stop." I said batting him away. He laid his hand on my lower back a guided me into the crowed room of people. My eyes instantly fell on Chris slumped over at the bar. He must have felt me looking at him because he suddenly turned around and looked at me. His eyes locked with mine I felt our same connection and I had to look away. I couldn't look at the love of my life at my rehearsal dinner.

"Trisha!" I said running to her. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it." She said hugging me.

We continued chatting until Chris came up to us. Oh no I thought.

"Can I interrupt for a dance?" He asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I said nervously.

"It's just a dance." He said. Then he sung out to Randy. "May I dance with your bride?"

Randy nodded. "See."

I decided that one dance couldn't hurt besides it would look more suspicious if I didn't dance with him then if I did.

"Ok one dance." I said getting up accepting his extended hand.

We began to sway back and forth. I could feel the heat between us from his hand on my lower back and the other hand that was intertwined with mine. I laid my head on his chest and just enjoyed the moment in his arms. The place I really wanted to be.

"You ever picture all this for us?" Chris said speaking up.

"Ya I did." I said looking at him.

"Us dancing at our wedding to our song?"

"Chris we don't even have a song." The song ended and I pulled back. "We don't have anything anymore."

I returned to my table with Trish and Randy joined us kissing me on the forehead. I saw the sad luck on Chris's face I knew the night hadn't turned out the way he wanted but it just couldn't.

After we all ate dinner and danced for a while I decided that I wanted to go home. Tomorrow was my big day of course.

"Randy can you take me home now I want to rest up for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow night you mean." He said raising an eyebrow.

"RANDY!"

"So my place?" He asked switching lanes.

"No mine. You know you can't see me before the wedding."

"That's bull."

"No its tradition." I said laughing.

He took me home and kissed me goodnight. "Love you boo."

"Love you to." I said hopping out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope so." He said before he drove off.

I unlocked the door and threw my keys in the normal bowl. I head upstairs to my room I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…

_Our song is the slamming of the door._

_Sneaking out late tapping on your window._

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your husband don't know._

_Our song is the way you laugh the first date "man I didn't kiss her and I should have."_

_I love you Stephy princess,_

_Always. Chris._

I was so angry that he did this yet I was so touched. I was so in love with this man. And now I was getting married again.


	15. Chapter 15

The big day.

The happiest day of my life.

I'd heard that one before. I was a ball of nerves I have no idea how many times Brandeen had done my make-up. I just kept breaking down.

"Everything is going to be fine." Trish said rubbing my back. "He loves you and you love him that's all that matters right?"

We both knew better. "Ya. Thanks Trisha what would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out." She said hugging me. "What are maid's of honour for? Besides you have to get married because everyone has to see how killer I look in this dress." She did a little twirl.

"I love you." I said hugging her again laughing. "You're my best friend."

"Mine to." She said before leaving. "See you out there kiddo."

"You're gorgeous." I heard a voice say from the doorway.

I turned to find Randy standing there. "Randy! Your not suppose to see me before the wedding it's bad luck!"

"Nonsense." He said coming closer.

"No go." I said shoving him out the door and closing it. Great now we were really jinxed.

Seconds later heard a pounding on the door. I swung it open. "Randy I said…"

It was Chris. How many times was I going to confuse the two of them? They must knock alike.

I started to shut the door only this time he stopped me with his foot.

"You look like an angel." Chris said admiring my halter gown. "You should come with wings."

I laughed.

"Listen Steph I came here to say goodbye."

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I've realised that this is what you want. I meant everything that I said Stephy but I have to let you be. I love you."

I started to cry.

He wiped my tears. "I hope he keeps you happy."

"Thank you Chris." I said throwing my arms around him. I think I just needed to feel his touch again, feel his breath, and feel safe.

"Can I ask for one thing in return Stephy?"

"Anything."

"Can I kiss you one last time."

I didn't even hesitate. I placed my lips to his gently and passionately.

"Good-bye Jericho."

"Good-bye Sweet cheeks." He said walking out of the room.

"Baby girl its show time." Daddy said peaking around the corner. I dusted myself off and linked my arm in his.

It was now or never.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the final chapter, thanks to anyone who read this story and especially to anyone who reviewed. Although it didn't get a great response it my favourite story I've written and I'm sad its over. Y2J & Steph forever. I hope they have some new on scene stuff soon. Anyways I love this story hope you did to.

* * *

**

The bridal march echoed through the cathedral. I smiled as Daddy walked me down the isle. Something I never thought he'd do for anyone except Hunter. He lifted my veil and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you baby girl. I'm so proud of you." He said kissing me again. "You'll always be daddy's little girl." I started to tear up again.

"I present Stephanie Marie McMahon to be wed." He removed his arm from mine and shook Randy's hand.

"You're exquisite." Randy mouthed to me.

I turned to face the priest as I caught Chris's eye I couldn't bear to see his face.

"I understand the couple's have written their own vows." The priest said.

"Yes father and I would love to go first if you don't mind." The reverend nodded and Randy continued.

"Stephanie, from the first moment I saw you all I could think was wow. The first time you talked to me all I could think was wow. The first time you kissed me all I could think was wow. And when you said you'd be my wife all I could think was wow. Wow this incredible woman actually loves me. And I love you Stephanie. I love you more then this earth and I would give my last breath to tell you I love you. I promise that I will always love honour and respect you. All the days of our lives."

I started to cry again. This man loved me so much and all I could think of was my former lover.

"Randy, you, you are my saviour, my knight in shinning amour. Without I would be nothing and with you I am everything. Everyday I ask myself how did I get so lucky that you could actually love me. I promise that with every moment we are together I will love you the only way I can, that I will respect you and I will trust you. All the days of our lives."

"Do you Randal Keith Orton take Stephanie Marie McMahon to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Randy said smiling at me.

"Do you Stephanie Marie McMahon take Randal Keith Orton as you lawful wedded husband?"

"I- I…" God damnitt! I looked at him. I looked in those eyes and I couldn't do it. I couldn't live this lie. I couldn't live with out my one true love.

I gave Randy a smile then Chris. "…I cant."

The Church went up. This was like a Raw gone bad.

"I'm sorry Randy but I don't love you not the way you love me. I wish I did but I don't. I'm in love with someone else. It's not fair to you or for me to go through with this. Someday you'll find the girl for you but it isn't me."

I gathered my trail and ran down the steps. Straight into Chris's arms. I poured everything I had into that one kiss. I had to make it count.

"I love you more then myself Christopher I'd die without you."

"Me to sweet cheeks." He said holding me. "Me to." He twirled me around and kissed me. It was at that moment I realised that the whole church was watching us.

Trish killed the awkwardness by standing up and starting to clap. The whole place followed. No one can deny true love.

Chris took me back to his house. We made love like we were never apart, like these three years never happened. Yet it was in a way like the first time, taking our time exploring each other's bodies, never wanting it to end.

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Chris asked laying me down on the cheap motel bed._

"_More then anything." I said kissing him hungrily._

"_What if he finds out?" He asked removing my clothes._

"_He never will."_

_Chris took his hand and ran it down my body. "You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you." He said as I pulled of his shirt and pants._

"_As long as I have." _

_We made love the whole night. Never wanting to let go of one another never wanting time to pass_.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?" Chris asked as he rolled over stroking my arm.

"Do I ever."

"I'm so in love with you it hurts." He said kissing me passionately.

"I know the feeling. I never ever stopped loving you know?"

"Me either." He said. "Not for one second."

He pulled something out of his pocket on the floor. "Don't make me live another day without you." He slipped a ring on my finger. "I couldn't stand it. Marry me."

I held his face and kissed it. "Of course I'll marry you. But we have all the time in the world." I said pulling the sheets up over our heads.


End file.
